Harmony P et le Labyrinthe de Pierre
by HarmonyPotterhead
Summary: Londres, été 1983 Il y a deux ans, le Survivant a triomphé. Il y a deux ans, les Ténèbres ont été en partie vaincues. Il y a deux ans, une petite fille a du même coup perdu sa famille et ses souvenirs. Sa vie toute entière a volé en éclats cette nuit-là. À elle de réécrire son histoire. Aussi amère soit-elle.


**Une partie de ce prologue, celle en gras, appartient à notre reine à tous, j'ai nommé J.K Rowling. Bonne lecture à vous :D**

C'est ça ! C'est lui, mon père !

 _Émergeant de sa_ _profonde_ _réflexion,_ _Harmony ouvrit précipitamment ses petits yeux_ _dissemblables et_ _remplis_ _de larmes. Cela devait faire au moins deux heures que la fillette s'était pelotonnée dans un coin du grand canapé du salon, serrant dans ses bras Snapy, sa peluche à l'expression morose._

 _C'était elle, et elle seule qui avait confectionné Snapy. Elle qui s'était procuré le tissu, les fils et le rembourrage, elle qui avait arraché à son chemisier préféré les deux gros boutons noirs figurant les yeux. Ses doigts portaient encore de minuscules cicatrices, marques des va-et-vient de l'aiguille, preuves de son manque de dextérité. À l'école, Snapy était sujet de moqueries. Il n'avait clairement pas sa place au milieu des lapins roses et des ours rondelets, néanmoins, Harmony l'adorait._

 _Son jouet serré contre sa poitrine, elle avait passé la totalité de la soirée à réfléchir, la mine pensive, ses longs cheveux roux couvrant son visage tel un linceul. Plusieurs fois, sa mère et son beau-père l'avaient dévisagée, perplexes. Aucun n'avait osé l'interrompre, pour sa plus grande satisfaction. Le sujet de sa méditation était en effet des plus importants, peut-être le plus important de sa vie_.

 _Et à présent, elle en était arrivée à une_ conclusion. _Son petit cœur d'enfant avait semblé geler sur place. Une foule de sentiments contradictoires s'affrontaient en elle : douleur, tristesse, amour, incompréhension..._

 _Tout s'éclairait enfin..._

 _Tout sauf_ une chose _._

 _Lui_ _aussi l'avait compris, c'était évident. D'après ce qu'Harmony en savait, il avait la réputation d'être intelligent._

 _Mais dans ce cas,_ pourquoi _? Pourquoi ne lui avoir rien dit ? Était-ce de la colère, du dégoût, du rejet ?_

 _À moins qu'il ne s'agisse d'une toute autre chose..._

 _ **\- Lily ! Prends les enfants et va-t'en ! C'est lui ! Va-t'en ! Cours ! Je vais le retenir..**_ _._

 _Harmony sursauta lorsque la voix de James Potter lui parvint depuis le hall d'entrée. Cette voix qu'elle haïssait tant, qui sonnait d'habitude si assurée, si arrogante à ses oreilles, retentissait à présent comme le jappement de terreur d'un animal pris au piège._

C'est lui ! Il nous a trouvés !

 _Les pupilles disparates de la petite se rétrécirent_ _sitôt cette pensée exprimée_ , _son teint déjà pâle perdit ses dernières traces de couleurs. Ses entrailles se contractèrent douloureusement._

Il _était là._

 _Une main surgit soudain dans son champ de vision et agrippa fermement la sienne. Relevant la tête, Harmony vit sa mère lui crier quelque-chose, l'air terrifiée,_ _la tirant à elle en soutenant le petit Harry de son autre bras. « Viens vite ! » crut-elle vaguement comprendre._

 _Harmony se jeta à sa suite sans une once d'hésitation. Elle se devait de demeurer près d'elle, de la protéger comme elle-même l'avait fait durant toutes ces années pendant que Potter faisait diversion. Il était déjà trop tard pour lui. Il avait choisi._

 _Comme dans un cauchemar, l'enfant se vit traverser le petit salon, s'engager dans l'escalier, qui grinça sous leur poids. Les marches défilèrent à toute vitesse sous ses yeux._

 _Soudain, un cri retentit. Le plus terrible qu'Harmony ait jamais entendu._

 _ **-**_ **Avada Kedavra !**

 _Une détonation, semblable à un coup de canon. Le bruit d'un corps qui s'effondre. Puis plus rien._

 _La petite fille se stoppa net, tétanisée par la terrible vérité. James_ _Potter_. _Mort. Parti pour toujours, sans possibilité de retour en arrière. Il s'était sacrifié pour eux. Plus jamais elle ne pourrait marteler ses chevilles de coups de pied à table, remplacer le contenu de son verre par une potion d'Enflure ou de Babillage, dissimuler une Bille Explosive sous sa chaise..._

 _\- Harmony ! Dépêche-toi !_

 _Surprise, la petite tressaillit_ _et se retourna, se retrouvant face au visage de sa mère déformé par l'angoisse, les joues trempées de larmes. Harmony s'attarda un bref instant sur ses beaux yeux verts dont elle avait en partie hérité, ses longs cheveux roux si semblables aux siens... Dans ses bras, Harry la regardait fixement d'un air interrogatif. Il n'était encore qu'un bébé, il ne pouvait pas comprendre qu'un être diabolique en voulait à sa vie._

 _Une vague de colère la submergea soudain lorsqu'elle réalisa quel était l'objectif du monstre qui progressait en contrebas. Cette_ chose _voulait les_ tuer. _Sa mère, si douce, si gentille, elle, une fillette de neuf ans, détentrice non-consentante d'un grand pouvoir, et son petit frère, dont le seul crime était de faire l'objet d'une prophétie stupide et incomplète. Il était de son devoir de lui faire payer. Mais pas maintenant. Il fallait d'abord mettre ses proches en sûreté, s'assurer qu'ils ne risquent plus rien. Après - et seulement après - elle serait prête, avec l'aide de ses pouvoirs, à faire battre l'ennemi en retraite, peut-être même à débarrasser le monde des sorciers de la plus grande menace qu'il ait jamais connu._

 _Forte de cette idée, la petite fille s'élança_ _d'un mouvement subit. Plus que quelques marches avant la chambre de Harry_. _Elle prévoyait d'abord d'y enfermer sa famille après s'être assuré qu'ils avaient de quoi s'échapper. Sa mère essaiera sans doute de l'en empêcher. Elle aura peur pour sa fille, hurlera, la suppliera jusqu'au bout de faire demi-tour. Et Harmony, comme à son habitude, ne tiendra pas compte d'un ordre de cette nature..._

 _Enfin, la porte de la petite pièce d'enfant leur apparut après une montée interminable. Lily posa sa main sur la poignée, puis l'abaissa. Rien ne se produisit. Elle renouvela son geste. Toujours rien._

 _\- Non ! s'écria-t-elle, paniquée. Non, non, non ! Ouvre-toi, allez !_

 _Mais elle avait beau appuyer, faire pression de tout son poids contre le bois, la porte refusait toujours de s'ouvrir à eux._

 _Un bref moment, Harmony eut l'idée de la faire sauter, mais se ravisa presque aussitôt, réalisant qu'elle n'aurait alors plus rien pour s'assurer que sa mère s'échappe sans tenter de la retenir._

 _Il ne lui restait plus qu'une seule chose à faire._

 _\- Maman ! hurla-t-elle en empoignant précipitamment celui des deux bras qui soutenait Harry. Reste ici, continue à essayer d'ouvrir. Je vais y aller, je peux l'arrêter._

 _Sa mère fit volte-face, les yeux écarquillés par l'effroi._

 _\- Quoi ? Non ! Harmony, ne fais pas ça !_

 _\- Il le faut ! Je reste plus puissante que lui, avec ou sans baguette. Maman, s'il-te-plaît, laisse-moi l'occasion de faire au moins une fois quelque-chose de bien dans ma vie..._

 _L'enfant vit deux grosses larmes perler aux yeux de Lily et rouler le long de ses joues. Elle avait déjà perdu son mari et se refusait à perdre aussi sa fille aînée en l'envoyant se battre contre le plus grand mage noir de tous les temps. Mais il n'y avait pas d'autre solution si elle voulait que son fils nouveau-né ait une chance de s'en sortir. C'était l'unique moyen._

 _\- Tu verras, s'écria Harmony, j'y arriverai et tu seras fière de moi. Je t'aime._

 _Sans attendre de réponse, la petite se précipita d'un bond dans les escaliers, ignorant au prix d'un effort considérable les cris déchirants de sa maman l'implorant de retourner auprès d'elle..._

Nous serons bientôt réunies. Après ma victoire. Je lui ai promis.

 _Une idée. Il fallait réfléchir à une idée, une formule quelconque. Mais elle n'en avait pas le temps. L'ennemi n'était désormais qu'à quelques mètres._

 _Elle allait le prendre par surprise. Il s'attendait à voir arriver une gamine, un insignifiant bambin. Il allait être étonné._

 _Se servant de sa colère comme d'un catalyseur, Harmony se concentra, ressentant cet habituel chamboulement au plus profond de son être, cette douleur familière dans les membres à mesure que ceux-ci rétrécissaient, ces incessantes démangeaisons parcourant sa peau qui se couvrait peu à peu de poils bruns et drus. Son visage s'allongea, formant un mufle animal, ses cheveux aubruns se rétractèrent dans son crâne, métamorphosés en une crinière naissante et peu fournie. Ses oreilles se recroquevillèrent puis disparurent, remplacées par d'autres, rondes et poilus, placées sur le sommet de sa tête. Ses doigts s'arrondirent, ses ongles se transformèrent en griffes effilées. Une mince queue terminée par une touffe de crins marron perça sa peau dans le creux de son dos._

 _En moins d'une douzaine de secondes, sa transformation fut achevée. Quand la créature ouvrit ses yeux, une détermination d'acier brilla au fond de ses pupilles bicolores, les pupilles de la petite fille qui était en lui. Il ne laissera personne s'en prendre aux siens._

 _Obligé de se déplacer par petits bonds à intervalle régulier, l'animal tendit l'oreille. Il entendait les marches craquer dans le sillage de son adversaire tout proche. Lui-même ne faisait pas exception malgré que ses pattes soient pourvues de coussinets épais. La peur et l'adrénaline faisaient battre son cœur à une vitesse presque alarmante. Pour la première fois, il prenait pleinement conscience du danger vers lequel il s'élançait, aveuglé par sa haine et son désir de protéger ceux qui lui étaient chers. La possibilité de sa mort imminente le frappa comme un coup de massue. Peut-être avait-il fait une erreur... Peut-être n'avait-il fait qu'abandonner sa famille à son sort pour finalement courir à sa perte..._

Le voilà !

 _Un court instant, la petite bête crut faire face à un Détraqueur. Mais non. C'était bien_ lui _, entièrement dissimulé sous une longue cape noire, avançant vers l'étage à pas lents. Trop tard pour faire demi-tour, à présent._

 _Bandant ses muscles, un grondement inhumain s'échappant de ses babines entrouvertes, le petit s'élança de toutes ses forces à la gorge de l'ennemi, les griffes sorties, le visage de sa mère bien en tête. Il allait réussir. Il était en train de la sauver. Il allait gagner une bonne fois pour toutes, et tous ses problèmes seraient enfin résolus. Plus de tueries, plus de choix, plus de pertes de contrôle. Enfin, pour la première fois de sa vie, il pourrait être_ heureux _..._

\- Avada Kedavra !

 _Porté par son élan, le fauve ne s'était pas rendu compte que le tueur avait déjà levé sa baguette... À moitié aveuglé par l'éclair de lumière verte qui s'en échappait, il put néanmoins apercevoir l'espace d'un instant, sous le capuchon, le visage du meurtrier, sa peau d'une blancheur de craie, ses yeux rouges et luisants, son nez réduit à deux fentes, sa bouche sans lèvres étirée par un sourire monstrueux... Cette vision, celle de ce corps frêle, ignoble, enveloppé dans ce tissu si fin qu'il semblait fait de brume... C'en était trop, beaucoup trop pour lui, pour ce qu'il était : un bébé fragile et sans défenses. Il lui semblait que son courage et sa bravoure volaient en éclats. Pulvérisés. Réduits à néant par cette apparition surpassant le plus atroce des cauchemars..._

Non...Non. NOOON !

 _Tout s'enchaîna très vite._

 _Un choc à l'œil droit. Le vert._

 _Une sensation de brûlure insoutenable._

 _Une décharge électrique, le cœur qui cesse de battre et se fige._

 _Puis plus rien. Le noir. La douleur. La terreur._

 _C'était terminé, c'était fini._

 _Il avait perdu._

 _Il avait échoué._

 _ **\- Non, pas lui ! Je vous en supplie... Ayez pitié... Ayez pitié... Pas Harry ! Pas Harry ! Je vous en supplie... Je ferai ce que vous voudrez...**_

 _Des mots, hurlés avec une frénésie désespérée. Une intense lumière. Un hurlement, strident, déchirant, résonnant comme un bris de verre. Et un silence assourdissant..._

 _Tout n'était désormais que calme et sérénité, plus tranquille encore que la paix qui suit la plus terrible des guerres, silence seulement brisé par les pleurs du petit Harry, seul et défiguré._

 _Quelques minutes s'enfuirent en silence._

 _À seulement quelques pas de là,_ quelque-chose _se mit à remuer. L'être aux yeux bigarrés reprenait lentement conscience, secouant ses petites oreilles rondes afin de chasser le bourdonnement incessant qui lui taraudait les tympans. Clignant des paupières, secouant sa queue, il releva la tête, désorienté. La première chose qu'il remarqua, c'était l'absence de perceptions au niveau de son œil : du côté gauche, il ne voyait rien. Rien d'autre que la couleur d'un ciel nocturne qui aurait perdu sa lune et ses étoiles. Et cette légère sensation de brûlure..._

 _La petite bête encaissa_ _la nouvelle, étrangement indifférent. Puis ses yeux s'écarquillèrent tandis que les souvenirs des derniers événements lui revenaient en mémoire. Alors, il tendit l'oreille. Tout ce que l'animal entendait, c'était des cris d'enfant._

 _Chancelant sur ses petites pattes griffues, il se releva tant bien que mal et commença à monter les marches. Chacune d'elle faisait la moitié de sa taille, il était fatigué, ne sentait plus les extrémités de ses membres, mais il avançait avec une détermination que rien, pas même les pires souffrances qui soient au monde, ne pourrait amocher. Son rythme cardiaque s'accélérait à mesure qu'il gravissait l'escalier. Il avait peur de ce qu'il allait trouver en haut..._

 _Après une lente et pénible ascension, ponctuée ici et là de plaintes à fendre l'âme, le petit se retrouva devant le seuil de la porte d'une chambre, celle de son frère, laquelle pendait dans un de ses gonds, fracassée. Il sentit son poil se hérisser et son stress s'accroître au fil des secondes, mais n'osait pas regarder, craignant de trouver... Il écarta cette pensée._

Si je n'y pense pas, ça n'arrivera pas.

 _De l'autre côté, Harry hurlait toujours, comme pour l'inciter à entrer. Finalement, le petit animal se fit violence et avança d'un pas._  
 _Et si sa mère avait survécu ?_

 _Deux pas._

 _Pourtant, il ne l'entendait pas._

 _Mais après tout, pourquoi parlerait-elle ?_

 _Trois pas._

 _Plus question de reculer, à présent. Il ne servait à rien de retarder cet angoissant moment. Avec un soupir résigné, la petite créature franchit le seuil, pleurant à moitié. Elle n'eut pas fait deux pas qu'elle se figea aussitôt, avec l'atroce impression de mourir de nouveau._

 _En face de lui, sa mère gisait face contre terre, sans vie, les yeux fixés sur un mur qu'elle ne voyait pas. Qu'elle ne verrait plus jamais..._

 _Le petit avait du mal à respirer, comme si un serpent serrait sans pitié sa cage thoracique entre ses anneaux. Une poigne de glace se referma sur son estomac, tandis qu'un trou noir se formait sous ses pattes, prêt à l'engloutir tout entier. Ses oreilles semblaient s'être comblées pour ne plus laisser passer qu'un silence mortel, seulement ponctué par les battements de son cœur_

 _Le petit être avança, d'une démarche presque mécanique, comme si toute volonté d'agir ou même de vivre l'avait abandonné._

 _Épouvanté, il décida malgré tout de garder espoir. Tremblant d'appréhension, il tituba vers ce qu'il ne pouvait se résoudre à considérer comme un cadavre._

 _\- M'man, gémit-il, la voix cassée, la gorge serrée,...tu te réveilles ?_

 _Pas de réponse. Décidé à ne pas désespérer, le félin appuya sa tête contre celle de sa mère, et geint d'un ton suppliant :_

\- _Il_ faut _que tu_ _te lèves._

 _Toujours rien. Le visage de Lily retomba mollement sur le sol. D'horreur, la petite bête gémit sourdement, puis posa ses pattes avant sur la joue du corps. Sa voix n'était plus qu'un faible son étouffé par l'émotion._

 _\- Viens, on s'en va._

 _Aucune réaction._

 _Non ! Il restait encore une solution. Il n'y était pas allé assez fort._

 _Contournant la tête d'un bond, l'animal arriva enfin devant l'oreille. C'était ce qu'il voulait. La saisissant entre ses crocs minuscules, prenant bien soin de ne pas causer de dommages conséquents, il se mit alors à tirer, comme il le faisait presque chaque matin pour la sortir du lit les lendemains de longues journées, en adressant au fond de lui une prière à quelque divinité ancestrale :_

De grâce, sauvez-la. S'il-vous-plaît, faîtes qu'elle ne soit pas morte. C'est impossible.

 _Au bout d'une minute, il ouvrit de petits yeux pleins d'espoir. Sa mère était toujours allongée, pâle, et glacée, semblable à la mort qui l'avait emportée. Refoulant les larmes qui menaçaient de couler, le petit recula en hoquetant, choqué. Une pensée le traversa soudainement. Si_ lui _ne pouvait rien faire - les mots_ rien faire _résonnèrent en écho dans son esprit_ - _,_ quelqu'un d'autre _le pourrait sûrement. Hélas, ce n'était qu'une question de temps, et qui donc pouvait l'entendre, d'ici ?_

Je dois pourtant essayer.

 _Alors, accourant auprès de la fenêtre la plus proche, celle du couloir, le petit animal sautilla frénétiquement, sans pour autant réussir à l'atteindre de suffisamment près. Sortant les griffes, il tenta de s'accrocher au rebord_. _Celui-ci se brisa avec un craquement sec, et il retomba brutalement sur le dos. Une violente douleur le parcourut tout entier, chandelle à côté de l'incendie d'inquiétudes et de souffrances qui le rongeait de l'intérieur. Empli de détresse, il se risqua à hurler :_

- _À L'AIIIIIIDE !...S'IL-VOUS-PLAÎT !...s'il-vous-plaît..._

 _Personne ne_ _lui répondit. Personne ne lui répondra jamais..._

 _La petite créature ne chercha même plus à retenir ses sanglots._ _Le museau ruisselant des larmes, il retourna d'un pas tremblant auprès de sa mère. Il se glissa sous la main froide du cadavre, et se blottit, cœur et esprit déchirés en milliers de fragments sanglants._

 _De toute sa vie, il ne s'était encore jamais senti aussi impuissant..._

 _Après quelques instants, son corps redevint celui d'une petite fille. Ses oreilles rondes, ses poils et sa queue se rétractèrent sous sa peau. Ses cheveux repoussèrent, ses membres s'allongèrent... Mais Harmony ne s'en occupa pas. Ces transformations, elle pouvait les provoquer ne serait-ce qu'en respirant. Elle en avait largement prit l'habitude._

 _Elle ne se releva même pas quand les cris de Harry lui parvinrent pour la première fois. Si sa mère ne devait pas revenir, alors elle non plus. Il lui suffisait de rester là, en se laissant mourir... Ainsi, elle la reverrait._

 _Elle ne sursauta même pas quand une main se posa sur son épaule, ni quand une voix familière lui parla, brisée par une souffrance mortelle :_

 _\- Il faut partir, maintenant._

 _\- Non, répondit-elle simplement, d'un ton à peine plus élevé qu'un murmure._

 _\- Rester ici ne servira à rien. Ça te fait du mal, et tu le sais. Tu...tu ne la ramèneras pas comme ça._

 _\- Je le sais bien, dit-elle, la gorge nouée._

 _La main ne décolla pas de son épaule pour autant. Au bout de quelques secondes, elle se fit même plus insistante. Harmony la sentit tirer son bras en arrière, d'abord timidement, puis d'un air un peu plus pressant. La fillette dut s'agripper de toutes ses forces à sa mère. Des larmes ruisselèrent de ses yeux quand ses doigts entrèrent en contact avec la peau gelée. Elle refusait de la quitter de nouveau._

 _\- Non, non, gémit-elle, une intense note de désespoir dans la voix. Laisse-moi..._

 _\- S'il-te-plaît, sanglota_ _l'autre d'un ton implorant. Tu ne comprends pas. Je m'en rends compte, maintenant, j'ai... J'ai_ besoin _de toi !_

 _Les sanglots d'Harmony s'interrompirent instantanément. Car, à ces mots, elle venait de reconnaître cette voix. Celle de son ami, son unique allié, son substitut tutélaire. Celui-là même vers qui ses pensées s'étaient orientées toute la soirée, pour finalement aboutir à une conclusion, la plus importante révélation de sa vie..._

 _La fillette ne prit même pas le temps de réfléchir. S'éloignant du cadavre, elle se retourna, et, avant qu'il ai eu le temps de réagir, lui entoura la taille de ses bras, pressant son visage ruisselant de larmes contre le cœur de son confident. Aussitôt, une main se posa dans le creux de son dos, tandis qu'une autre lui soutenait l'arrière de la tête. Dans un contexte différent, cette étreinte aurait suffi à la faire pleurer de joie. Mais pas aujourd'hui. Pas après ce qu'elle avait enfin compris._

 _La pensée du corps mort étendu à moins d'un mètre d'elle la ramena brusquement à la réalité. De nouveau, une poigne de fer se referma sur ses poumons, rendant pratiquement impossible toute respiration. Une plainte atroce s'échappa de sa gorge avant qu'elle ai pu la retenir. Contre sa joue, elle entendit son ami geindre à son tour, d'une voix étranglée par la douleur. Harmony et lui prirent simultanément une grande inspiration. Puis, d'un accord tacite, hurlèrent de toute la force de leurs deux voix. Leurs cris s'entremêlèrent dans la nuit tels deux serpents, brisant tel un miroir le funeste silence. Leur clameur, l'union lancinante de leur désespoir, l'expression du chagrin que tous deux ressentaient à l'identique, éclata comme une corne de brume dans la nuit, chacun ressentant la peine de l'autre jusqu'au tréfonds de son âme._

 _À cet instant précis, tous deux ne faisaient plus qu'un, liés ensemble par un attachement auquel l'expression "Qu'ils le veuillent ou non" ne s'appliquait pas. Chacun attendait une confirmation de la part de l'autre depuis tant d'années... Cet instant, ils en avaient rêvé tous les deux. En d'autres circonstances, le bonheur qui aurait été le leur aurait sans doute éclipsé de leurs cœurs toute autre émotion. Mais ce soir, l'unique sentiment qui les animait, outre la peine, c'était la gratitude. Elle lui était reconnaissante pour sa présence et son soutien. Il lui était reconnaissant de ne pas le haïr à en mourir. Et rien au monde ne saurait conjurer ça_.

 _Peu à peu, leur éclat de voix diminua en intensité, d'abord_ _imperceptiblement,_ _puis de façon plus notable au fil des secondes. Progressivement, le silence revint hanter la petite chambre d'enfant frappée par le malheur._

 _La gorge douloureuse d'avoir crié, Harmony haleta, suffocante, sans parvenir à reprendre son souffle. Elle sentit la main de son compère lui caresser doucement le dos. La culpabilité sera le cou de la fillette._

 _\- Tout ça, c'est de ma faute, sanglota-t-elle, n'y tenant plus._

 _Les caresses réconfortantes dans son dos s'interrompirent._

 _\- Si...si j'avais su le retenir, ça ne serait pas arrivé. Je... je ne suis qu'une incapable, une horreur, un monstre tout juste bon à commettre des atrocités ! C'EST MOI QUI AURAIT DÛ MOURIR, PAS ELLE, MOI JE N'EN VAUX PAS LA PEINE !_

 _Quelques mots. Il n'avait suffi que de quelques mots pour qu'à toute la tension et la douleur de cette soirée s'ajoute une puissante abjection à son propre égard. Ses pleurs redoublèrent en intensité, ses épaules se mirent à trembler frénétiquement._

 _Les bras de son compagnon resserrèrent leur enlacement._

 _\- Non, non, l'entendit-elle murmurer d'une voix feutrée. C'est faux...Ne dis pas ça...s'il-te-plaît..._

 _À ces mots, la petite fille sentit les commissures de sa bouche s'étirer béatement. Les larmes continuaient pourtant à couler, et néanmoins, elle se sentait heureuse. Cette lueur de bonheur, cette braise cachée sous les cendres...C'était la plus belle chose qui lui soit jamais arrivée de ressentir._

 _\- Je t'aime, lâcha-t-elle du bout des lèvres._

 _Enfin ! Le non-dit était dit. La pensée qu'Harmony avait toujours eu peur d'exprimer par peur d'un rejet cuisant venait enfin de jaillir hors d'elle. Que ça soulageait..._

 _Anxieuse, la fillette attendit la réaction de son ami. Le torse de ce dernier contre son oreille, il lui sembla entendre quelque-chose qui ressemblait à s'y méprendre à un sanglot étouffé. Son confident prit une grande inspiration._

 _\- Pardon, gémit-il, d'une voix torturée qu'Harmony ne connaissait pas à l'homme fort et aguerri qu'elle côtoyait quotidiennement._

 _\- Que...quoi ? bégaya la petite, décontenancée._

 _Elle sentit la main située à l'arrière de son crâne s'écarter, se mettre en mouvement. N'osant plus bouger, la fillette attendit, déconcertée. Un objet pointu se logea soudain dans le creux de ses omoplates. Son cœur sauta un battement._

 _-_ Oubliettes, _sanglota son allié d'un ton supplicié._

 _Le hurlement de surprise et d'effroi qu'Harmony voulut pousser lui resta au travers de la gorge. Ses ongles s'enfoncèrent dans le dos du traître. Car elle les avait reconnus, les effets du sortilège jeté par cet homme, celui-là même à qui elle avait fait confiance toute sa vie, à qui elle avait avoué ses doutes, ses hontes, ses peines, ses plus noirs secrets..._

Non ! Pourquoi fait-il ça ? Qu'il arrête ! Je veux me rappeler, je refuse d'oublier ! Je m'appelle Harmony, je suis une...une...

 _Trop tard, il était trop tard. Déjà, l'image de son nom lui échappa complètement, de même que son identité. Qui était-elle ? Que faisait-elle ici, dans les bras de cette personne ? Inutile de résister, ses souvenirs coulaient comme de l'eau entre ses doigts. Son visage se figea lentement, bientôt vide de toute expression. Ses muscles tendus se relâchèrent petit à petit, tandis qu'un râle rauque et indistinct s'échappait d'entre ses lèvres. Plusieurs fois, ses yeux clignèrent, son cerveau embrumé essayant désespérément de se rappeler..._

 _Une plainte déchirante la ramena brusquement à elle. La poitrine sur laquelle sa tête reposait fut secouée d'un spasme violent._

 _-_ Stupé...Stupéfix _, marmonna d'un air affligé celui qui la serrait si fort dans ses bras..._

 _Les membres et les paupières de la petite s'alourdirent d'un seul coup. La plainte de l'homme résonnant à ses oreilles, l'enfant sombra inexorablement dans un néant froid et profond, un unique mot en tête, résonnant en écho : "_ Pardon _"._

 **Je parie que je sais ce que vous pensez. Que cette histoire (ou du moins son concept de base) est sans nul doute la moins originale de tous les temps. Et vous savez ce que je réponds à ça ? Je réponds que c'est totalement vrai** 😅 **Toutefois, je vous invite quand-même à y jeter un œil. Peut-être sera-t-elle à votre goût. On ne sait jamais** 😉


End file.
